Battered and Bruised
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: On a solo-trip trying to take out a HYDRA cell, Tony doesn't return on time so Bucky goes after him. Bucky/Tony slash


Marvel || WinterIron || Marvel || Battered and Bruised || Marvel || WinterIron || Marvel

Title: Battered and Bruised – Writer's Month

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, hurt/comfort, whump

Main Pairing: Bucky/Tony

Marvel Characters: Anthony 'Tony' Stark, James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: whump_

On a solo-trip trying to take out a HYDRA cell, Tony doesn't return on time so Bucky goes after him.

**Battered and Bruised**

_Writer's Month_

Bucky had started to find himself again, after his run-in with Captain America. He had gone with Steve and sought help. Now, he was working with the Avengers on an ongoing mission of sabotaging HYDRA. Bigger ones, the Avengers tackled together, but since there were _so many_, they usually divided and conquered. This one was supposed to be easy, Tony had gone to take them out days ago. No one had suspected something going wrong; Tony was a busy man he tended to get distracted. But Bucky, he was a bit... invested and cautious. He had checked in when Tony didn't come by the next day and he found HYDRA agents still coming in and out of the bunker. He had just killed twenty HYDRA agents just to find Tony Stark dangling from the ceiling of a (previously) highly protected room. He was chained up and beaten, bleeding from different wounds and dripping water from what Bucky suspected to have been a few sessions of water-boarding.

"Tony", whispered Bucky softly, eyebrows furrowed. "This is why we don't _go_ alone."

"He—ey, Buckaroo", grinned Tony drowsily, looking at him with half-lid eyes.

"This is why we don't _do things like these_ alone", growled Bucky irritated and helped Tony down.

Tony winced as Bucky grabbed him by the bruised ribs, though he happily leaned into the strong super soldier. He sighed contently and nuzzled into Bucky's neck, though then he winced once more because he had a pretty bad cut on his cheek. Bucky glared before he simply picked Tony up bridal-style to carry him out of the bunker. Bucky's glare deepened the more injuries he spotted.

"You're incredibly stupid for a genius, doll", muttered Bucky irritated.

"I told ya I'll be fi—ine!", chimed Tony lightly. "Is my tech they stole, I had to kick their booty!"

"...They drugged you, huh?", noted Bucky unimpressed.

"Ye—ep!", giggled Tony. "Have I told you you're _really_ pretty? Because you _are_. That _hair_ alone."

"Yes, you tell me that regularly. I'm more concerned about your injuries than my hair", sighed Bucky. "Come on, idiot genius."

"That's not very nice", chided Tony with a pout.

"What's not going to be very nice will be the preaching you'll get from Stevie and Pepper", noted Bucky dryly, carefully cradling Tony closer. "I'm only sparing you because you're hurt."

Tony's pout grew and he stared up at Bucky with the large doe-eyes. Oh no. Those were not going to work on him. Bucky had grown immune to those doe-eyes about two months into their relationship. He leaned down a little to kiss an uninjured part of Tony's face.

"I lo—ove you, pretty, pretty knight with shining arm", sighed Tony contently.

"You're gonna be in _so much pain_ when the drugs wear off", muttered Bucky.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Whump, I gotta admit, not entirely my cup of tea. So no explicit getting tortured stuff, but I hope it's enough to count as whump. Would have to consult my expert whumper for that. xD_

_Also since I still, after ten years on the job, have no fucking idea how the American rating system works, I'll just rate this as "mature" since someone has explicit ouchies. I don't know man, they count a "fuck" used as a curseword as a reason to up the rating, I have LITERALLY no idea how they categorize this shit so I guess "someone got tortured" is bad bad adult themes? *shrugs*_


End file.
